The Other Side
by Thursday Addams
Summary: Two girls get sucked into an anime. Randomness and insanity ensues. InuYasha Yu Yu Hakusho crossover HieixOC KuramaXSango
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side  
Chapter one  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Mountain Dew Code Red, or Kira. She belongs to HieiLover177.  
Also HieiLover177 helped me write parts of this story. I will tell you which parts she helped me write so that she gets all the credit she deserves. I would also suggest you check out some of her fanfics on her account. I promise you you won't be disappointed ; )

Kira and Jana we're sitting in Jana's bedroom watching a marathon of their favorite animes which they had taped. They were going to stay up all night watching InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. They sat on Jana's bed that had a blue bed spread and it was currently covered with a few boxes of assorted junk foods, a large bowl of chips, and about 6 cans of Mountain Dew Code Red. After all, they were going to need a lot of help from Janna's best friend Caffeine if they were going to stay up all night. They were extremely hyper from all the junk food they had consumed and were acting even stupider than usual. Jana took a large handful of M&Ms from one of the many bowls on her bed and threw them at Kira and yelled "Spirit Shotgun!" just seconds after Yusuke had launched his Spirit Shotgun at the zombies on tv.  
Kira then took a rose off of Jana's dresser and hit her with it shouting "Rose Whip!"  
The two of them messed around like this for about 10 minutes or so when Kira had an extremely stupid idea.  
"Maybe if I run into the TV I'll get sucked into the anime like in those fanfics where the girls get sucked into the anime while they're watching it." She said.  
Jana shrugged. "Knock yourself out." She replied.  
Kira then stoop up on Jana's bed, ran across it, jump with her arms out in front of her and got sucked in to Jana's tv. Jana stared stupidly at the TV for a moment and then jumped into it too. They fell for a long time until they landed in the middle of the woods and it was night time.  
"Whoa I didn't think that would actually work!" Kira shouted in amazement.  
"So, where are we?" asked Jana.  
"Well, we were watching InuYasha when we jumped into the TV..."Kira replied thoughtfully.  
Amazed at the sight of her best friend actually thinking and the thought of being in one of her favorite animes Jana was speechless.  
"So, you don't think that we're...I mean we couldn't ACTUALLY be..." Jana trailed off.  
"WE'RE IN INUYASHA!" the two hyper anime fangirls shouted joyfully.  
"You don't think we're on TV do you?" Jana asked poking the air half expecting to feel a tv screen  
"Ummm I don't know I don't think we are." Kira replied.  
"Let's walk around a bit and see what we find." Jana suggested deciding for the moment that they weren't on television.

What will Kira and Jana find? What will happen to them as they venture through the woods? find out next time in the next chapter of :The Other Side  
_ Thursday Addams_


	2. The Insanity continues

Thanks to all who reviewed! I might do reviewer responses in the next chapter but I'm to lazy to do them in this one but thanks guys keep those reviews coming!

Last Time:  
"Let's walk around a bit and see what we find." said Jana deciding for the moment that they weren't on television.  
Now:  
So our heroines walked through the woods for awhile until they heard voices coming from a clearing nearby. They hid behind a clump of bushes and looked into the clearing to find much to their great shock and joy the spirit detectives sitting around a campfire discussing what Kira and Jana assumed to be their latest mission. Just as Kira was about to jump out from behind the clump of bushes and start hugging and poking everyone in sight Jana whispered, "Kira, do you think we've become animated?"  
The girls had in fact become animated. They're features were the same as they had been before aside from being animated . Jana was still Korean, her hair was still black and down to a few inches past her shoulders, and her eyes were still dark brown. Jana hadn't changed either. Her hair was still brownish blonder and midway down her back, and her eyes were still the same shade of brown that they had always been. The only change in either of the girls was they're clothes. Kira was wearing a red tank top with a black kitsune on it, black baggy pants with silver dragons, and black skater shoes. Jana was wearing a white T-shirt with a black skull on it, jeans that were ripped at the knees, and black and white converses. They both had brown knapsack on their backs as well. They just assumed that they had food and other supplies in the knapsacks.  
In their excitement the two girls had forgotten that the spirit detectives were in the clearing a few feet away from them and began talking excitedly about how cool this whole thing was. The spirit detectives heard them and quietly walked up behind the babbling girls. They looked at them for a moment wondering how two teenage girls who seemed perfectly normal had gotten here. Before any of the spirit detectives with an IQ above that of a monkey's could do anything Kuwabara walked up to the two girls, grabbed both their hands, and started hitting on them.  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S PASTRY HAIR!" Kira exclaimed.  
Jana frowned, slapped the pastry haired boy who was holding her hand, and gave him a disgusted look.  
Suddenly Jana and Kira noticed the other spirit detectives. They walked up to Hiei and Kira started poking the spot on his headband where his Jagan eye was, while Jana was poking his pointy hair and wondering how many bottles of hair gel it took to get his hair to defy all the laws of gravity like that. Hiei suddenly got very annoyed and gave them a death glare. Jana walked away to go bother someone else but Kira kept poking Hiei because she thought the death glare was cute. Hiei was quite shocked at her bravery seeing as though the glare he gave her would've scared a blind man. Then he was even more suprised when Kira hugged him. He immediately pushed her away. Hurt, Kira joined Jana in annoying Kurama.  
"Kurama, where do you keep your rose whip when your not using it?" asked Kira. Kurama just chuckled in response.  
"Yusuke, how much hair gel do you put in your hair to make it all slicked back like that?"  
The questions from Kira and Jana never stopped. It was like being with two five year olds trapted in the bodies of fourteen year olds. They wouldn't stop poking and pinching the spirit detectives to make sure they were real either. When Kuwabara woke up Jana and Kira immediately began comparing his hair to a pastry Jana had found in her knapsack. They looked at each other and nodded. Kuwabara stared up at them blankly and asked, "Well?"  
"Kuwabara, I'm afraid you have cancer." Kira said seriously.  
"WHAT?" Kuwabara shouted.  
"Just kidding. But, I'm afraid you hair is definitely of the same family as a pastry." Jana said.  
Kuwabara chased them around for that until finally he got tired and gave up and sat down under a tree and started mumbling about how his hair didn't look like a pastry.  
The rest of the spirit detective began questioning the girls as to how they got here and what they were doing. Deciding it was best not to tell them that they had been sucked into this anime through a TV in her bedroom, Jana told them they were sent here by an unknown force to help defeat someone named Naraku. This was partially true. They did get there by some "unknown force" but they weren't exactly sure why. Yusuke was the first to speak.  
"I see, so your here to stop Naraku is that right?" Kira and Jana nodded. "Well then you'll want to meet up with my cousin Kagome and her friends. They're looking for Naraku too."  
"Great! Where can we find them?" asked Kira.  
"Well we're supposed to meet Kagome and the others at Kaede's hut in a few hours and it will take us that long to get there so why don't you come with us?"  
"OK!" Jana replied happily, overjoyed to spend more time with the spirit detectives and ecstatic over the fact that she would also be meeting the guys from InuYasha.

That's where I'm ending it. Not terribly interesting in that chapter but the next chapter will be better. Please R&R and constructive criticism is always appreciated, flames, however, are not.  
_ Thursday Addams_


	3. Naraku

Thanks to all who reviewed  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, or Jimmy Joe Bob the chocolate chip cookie.

Last Time:  
Kira and Jana met the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and now they're going to Kaede's hut to meet Kagome, InuYasha, and the others.  
Now:  
Everyone was sitting in Kaede's hut discussing just how they were going to reach Naraku's castle. Kira, Jana, Yusuke and the others had arrived there a while ago. Kira and Jana's encounter with the characters from InuYasha were not all that different from that of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. When Kira saw InuYasha she began pulling at his ears almost tearing them off, Jana had run over and hugged Shippo because he was just too cute. Getting bored with InuYasha's ears Kira went to go admire Kagome's bow and arrows. Both Kira and Jana had been purposely avoiding Miroku for fear of getting groped but Jana just had to ask.  
"Why do you wear your hair in a pony tail like that? It's so short. Why not just wear it down or at least let it grow out a little more?"  
Miroku looked slightly offended at this comment but didn't have much time to be hurt after Jana began poking his stub of a pony tail and then pulled out a pair of scissors from god knows where and attempted to cut off his "pony tail". Miroku ran away flailing his arms while Jana chased him with her scissors in hand ready to chop off his pony tail at any moment. After Jana had been calmed down and so had Miroku Yusuke had introduced them to everyone and explained their situation. They then began planning how to get to Naraku's castle and Miroku was still eyeing Jana suspiciously and holding his pony tail.  
They had decided that InuYasha would just sniff his way to Naraku's castlelike he usually did. Hiei didn't really think this was a very good plan but since they didn't really have anything else to go by that's what they decided to do. Kira imagined InuYasha sniffing around like he did in the series and then stopping at a large fire hydrant and peeing on it. A rather disturbing scene from the mind of Kira. I don't think we'll be looking into her mind again anytime soon.  
After they had decided that they went to bed. In the morning they were awoken by the sound of Kira almost killing Kuwabara. You see, Kuwabara had eaten Kira's cookie. It wasn't just any cookie either. It was Jimmy Joe Bob who was a chocolate chip cookie and Kira's best friend, aside from Jana of course, and had been since she was 8. As if having a cookie for a best friend for six years isn't disturbing enough, the fact that Kuwabara ate the said cookie is even more disturbing considering that it was six years old and kind of moldy. Everyone just sat there with what fuck looks on their faces as they watched Kira chase Kuwabara around until she felt she had avenged her cookie.  
So, after many pointless delays, they began their journey to Naraku's castle. Little did they know that Naraku had been watching them using Kanna's mirror. He decided to send out one of his puppets after them. Back in the woods where the spirit detectives, Kira, Jana, and the others were InuYasha was busy sniffing for Naraku's scent when Kagome sensed some pieces of the sacred jewel. They walked a little further until one of Naraku's puppets appeared in front of them.  
"Kukukukukuku" Naraku's puppet laughed.A/N: I have no idea whether or not Naraku actually laughs like this in the series because I don't really pay attention to how the characters laugh but I've seen several fanfictions where he does so I'm assuming he laughs like that in the series Jana and Kira laughed.  
"Kukukuku? What the fuck? Who laughs like that?" Jana asked.  
" Yeah really. I'M KUKUKUKU FOR COCOA PUFFS!" Kira randomly burst out. This made them laugh even harder.  
" Do you say your name like Narakukukukuku?" Jana asked doubling over with laughter.A/N: I'm sorry if your fic is one of the ones that has Naraku laughing like this and as I said before I don't know if he actually laughs like that or not but I just thought it was hilarious the first time I saw it  
Naraku got annoyed with them and attacked them with his roots of evil which Hiei cut up with his katana and Kurama with his rosewhip. Yusuke shot Naraku's puppet with his spirit gun, killing it. InuYasha and the others were stunned at the quick work the spirit detectives had made of Naraku's puppet. InuYasha quickly got over his amazement and assumed his normal attitude.  
"Hmph. Good job I guess, though my windscar could've taken care of it just as fast." He said.  
Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the one jewel shard Naraku's puppet had left behind. They were close to completely the jewel. Very close, with only three more shards of the jewel left to find. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope it was long enough because that may be your last update for awhile.  
Please R&R  
_Thursday Addams_


	4. Mary Poppins and Spaghetti Os

The Other Side Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Spaghetti Os Quick A/N: Ok in this chapter there are a few things that don't exactly go with what happened in the series so im going to tell you what I'm "changing" so that you don't get confused. I'm "changing" the fact that InuYasha stole the sacred jewel shard in Kouga's right arm. So, in this fic, Kouga has three jewel shards altogether. Two in his legs, and one in his right arm. Well that's pretty much all I'm changing so on with the chapter! 

Last Time:

Hmph. Good job I guess, though my windscar could've taken care of it just as fast." He said.  
Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the one jewel shard Naraku's puppet had left behind. They were close to completely the jewel. Very close, with only three more shards of the jewel left to find.

Now:

The group had been traveling through the woods for a few hours when Kira asked, "Kagome, where are the last few shards of the jewel"  
"Kouga has them. He has two in his legs and one in his right arm." Kagome responded.  
"How do you plan on getting the shards from Kouga?" Jana inquired.  
"Well I figure if I just talk to him maybe I can coax him into giving us the jewel shards, but if not I guess we'll just have to take them by force." Kagome said.  
Jana and Kira then moved to the back of the group a little behind the others and started talking in whisper and giggling.  
"We get to see Kouga! Yeah!" Jana said happily at the thought of seeing yet another hot anime guy.  
"I know!" Kira said also happy at the thought of another hot anime guy.  
"Hey how do you suppose Kouga shaves his legs?" Jana asked.  
"What do you mean?" Kira asked looking curiously at Jana.  
"Well, if you look at him in the serious theres not a bit of hair or fur or anything on his legs, so my question is how does he shave them?" Jana responded.  
"Hmmm...I don't know." Kira said The two girls pondered this on the way to the mountain that Kouga and his band of wolves lived on. The whole group was silent for awhile, everyone absorbed in their own thoughts until Jana burst out,  
"I think I got it! I knwo how Kouga keeps his legs hairless." "How?" Kira asked.  
"Well, he has one jewel shard in each of his legs, right"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, maybe the jewel shards work like radiation treatment that they give people who have cancer. The jewel gives off radiation and it makes the hair on his legs fall out!" Jana answered excitedly.  
"So...does that mean that the jewel shards can cure cancer?" Kira asked.  
"I dunno." Jana said shrugging.  
"That is the stupidest theory I've ever heard." Hiei said.  
"Well then how do you think he keeps his legs hiarless?" Jana asked.  
"Hn, I don't really care." Hiei said turning back forward and walking again.  
"Meanie!" Jana said sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Someone's PMSy today." Kira said quietly, but just loud enough so that everyone heard her.  
Everyone snickered except for Hiei who looked back at Kira and gave her a death glare, which she returned with one of her own. This suprised Hiei a little, seeing as though he wasn't used to people, especially humans, not cowering under his gaze.  
They walked along for a few hours until they reached the mountain. Kagome got on InuYasha's back, Jana and Kira got on Shippo's pink bubble form, and everyone else crammed on Kirara.  
They got to the waterfall on the mountain and then everyone got onto the land and Kirara and Shippo transformed back to normal. They all stood outside of the waterfall in silence for a moment.  
"Well, are we gonna go in or not?" Yusuke asked impatiently.  
InuYasha answered his question by walking into the waterfall, and everyone else followed his lead.  
"Kouga, we've come for your jewel shards!" InuYasha said, getting to the point quickly. Kouga ignored him and proceeded to flirt with Kagome, much to InuYasha's distaste. Kagome put on her most flattering voice and said,  
"Kouga, brave, handsome, kind, Kouga, we have all the shards of the sacred jewel, all except yours of course, I was wondering, could you give them to us? It would make me ever so happy"  
"Hmph. As much as I love seeing you happy, I'm afraid I can't do that." Kouga responded. "Well I guess we'll just have to take them from you!" InuYasha said.  
DUN DUN DUN "What the fuck? Where is that music coming from?" Kira asked looking around.  
"I don't know." Jana said, also looking around.  
Everyone else just stood there for a moment, their facial expression looking like this o0 Then the fighting resumed.  
Yusuke said prepaed to shoot his spirit gun at Kouga's band of wolves who were approaching everyone to keep them away from Kouga.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all fought off the wolves while Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha all attacked Kouga, and Kira and Jana just watched the battels with great interest.  
"Jana, I wonder if we have spirit powers?" Kira said.  
"I'm not sure. I don't THINK I have any spirit powers." Jana replied.  
"Hey, check your pack, maybe we have weapons or something." Kira said hopefully. At Kira's suggestion Jana took of her backpack and started digging through it. There was a suprising amount of stuff in there, some things Jana had never seen before. Suddenly she felt something sharp cut her finger. She grabbed the object, or should I say objects, and held them up. In her hand she held up two katanas. They were both white, but one had a red dragon made of rubies near the handle, and the other had a black skull made of some form of black gemstone near the handle. Kira took the one with the dragon on it, leaving the skull one for Jana, but by the time they had their weapons they noticed that Kouga and his companions were unconcious. They also noticed that in InuYasha's hands were three jewel shards.  
"Great, we have all the shards. Now, we can complete the sacred jewel and I can wish on it to become a full fledged demon." InuYasha said. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked somewhat dissapointed. Sure their main reason for joining InuYasha and hunting for the jewel shards was to defeat Naraku, but they had helped get the jewel shards. Even though they knew from the begining that InuYasha was going to wish that he became a full demon they were sort of hoping he would change his mind and wish for something that they would all benefit from.  
"Umm, InuYasha, don't you think you should wait before wishing on the sacred jewel?" Kagome asked.  
"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.  
"Well, if you become full demon right now what if you can't control yourself and you end up killing us like thta one time when you went crazy"  
"Hmm that's a good point. I'll wait till we find Naraku then"  
With that they set out for Naraku's castle and traveled until night fall. When night came they made camp in the forest. Kagome took her ramen put to make some but then noticed that she only had enough for one bowl.

"Uh-oh. I only have enough ramen for one bowl." Kagome announced.

"That bowl's mine!" InuYasha shouted.

"Hey, I'll check my pack. Maybe I have some ramen in here." Jana said. Jana started looking through her pack and she found some Spaghetti Os.

"Hey look! Spaghetti Os!" Jana exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay1 I love Spaghetti Os!" Kira said happily.

"What are Spaghetti Os?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Umm, Jana, how are you going to get the can open?" Kira asked.

"I'll check my pack for a can opener." Jana said and sure enough, she pulled out a can opener.

"Geez your like Mary friggin Poppins." Yusuke said.

So everyone ate their Spaghetti Os and InuYasha had a new favorite food. When everyone went to bed Kira made sure they were all really asleep before she whispered to Jana,

"Jan, you awake?" Kira asked.

"Mmmmm. No." Jana said sleepily.

"Look, I have an idea. I think...I think we should steal the jewel." Kira said slowly.

"WHAT?" Jana exclaimed, now fully awake.


	5. Where IS that damn music coming from?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, SunCoast, Spaghetti O's, or Erica Cartman.

Last Time:

"Jan, you awake?" Kira asked.

"Mmmmm. No." Jana said sleepily.

"Look, I have an idea. I think...I think we should steal the jewel." Kira said slowly.

"WHAT?" Jana exclaimed, now fully awake.

Now:

"I think we should steal the jewel." Kira repeated slowly.  
"Kira, do you really think that's a good idea?" Jana asked staring at her friend in awe not able to believe what she was hearing. "Look, maybe you had some funky-ass Spaghetti O's. Mine tasted a little odd. Maybe your suffering from food poisoning and not thinking straight." Kira shook her head.  
"No Jana, I didn't have any "funky-ass Spaghetti O's" and I'm thinking just fine." Kira said.  
"That's what worries me," Jana said looking at her friend, " But seriously, why would we steal the jewel? We didn't really help find the shards so it's not exactly ours to use."  
"But Jana..." Kira protested in a whiny voice that would've made Eric Cartman proud. "If we don't take it InuYasha is just going to use it wish that he becomes a full-fledged demon."  
"Well, what would we wish for if we DID steal it?" Jana asked impatiently  
"Well, why not wish that everyone's wish comes true. Like InuYasha could become a demon, Sango could have her little brother back again, and so on." Kira said hopefully.  
"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Jana said slowly starting to agree with Kira. "So when should we steal this thing?" Jana asked.  
"Well, I was thinking about tonight. The sooner the better after all. We could take it out of Kagome's pack and replace it with this cheap imitation of the jewel that I got at Suncoast." Kira said making it obvious that she had been planning this for who knows how long.  
"Right, well, when should we make our wish?" Jana asked.  
"Not yet, but soon." Kira said.  
"Alright, it's settled then." Jana said. So the girls successfully took the jewel and went back to sleep until they were awoken by a hungry InuYasha.  
"I'm starving. You got any more of that stuff we had last night." InuYasha said kicking Kira and Jana's sleeping forms lightly to wake them up.  
"Five more hours mommy." Jana mumbled sleepily.  
"Hey, get up!" InuYasha shouted impatiently.  
"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up!" Jana said annoyed and she turned to wake up Kira.  
"Got any more Spaghetti O's? We're starvin'!" InuYasha said eyeing Jana's backpack hungrily. Jana opened her backpack and pulled out a can of Spaghetti O's with meatballs. Kira started a fire and started cooking. Jana put the Spaghetti O's into bowls and began distributing them to everyone. When InuYasha got his bowl he exclaimed, "Hey! Who the hell shit in my Spaghetti O's?" A/n: Thanks HieiLover177  
Kagome looked in his bowl. "Umm, InuYasha, those are meatballs." She said with a sweatdrop. Kira and Jana anime fell.  
"Hey, Now that we have all the pieces of the jewel are we gonna go kick Naraku's ass or what?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to meeting this Naraku character myself." Hiei said with an evil smirk.  
"Well then let's get going." Sango said getting up and lifting her boomerang onto her shoulder."  
"InuYasha, if you will." Miroku said nodding at his friend.  
"Right." InuYasha said sniffing the ground.  
"Just follow your nose! Wherever it goes!" Kira burst out randomly having seen those Fruit Loop commercials just a few too many times. Every looked at her strangely and she just shrugged. They had been walking for five hours when Jana started to complain. "Don't we have any faster way of getting there?" She asked tiredly.  
"Yeah, I'm beat." Kira added.  
"Well, we can't all ride Kirara and we can only fit two people on Kagome's bike." Miroku said.  
"And I am NOT carying anyone on my back." InuYasha added.  
"Neither am I." Hiei said.  
"Aaaw, why not, Hiei?" Kira asked making it very obvious that she would've loved to ride on his back. A/N: Not like that you sick pervs... Hiei said nothing but turned away blushing slightly.  
"Hey, Your blushing aren't you, Hiei?" Jana said in a mocking sort of tone.  
"Hn. No, I've just gotten a sunburned. That's all." Hiei retorted.  
"How can a fire demon get sunburned?" Kuwabara asked, speaking for the first time this chapter.  
"Let's at least stop and rest for a bit." Kagome said panting and changing the subject because she could see this was embarrassing Hiei.  
"It is almost night." Sango pointed out.  
"Fine. We'll stay here for the night, but tomorrow we're not stopping until we get to Naraku's castle." InuYasha said annoyed.  
"Dido." Yusuke said.  
So everyone set up camp and Kagome, Kira, Sango, and Jana went to go bathe in a hot spring nearby. Because there's always a hot spring somewhere nearby no matter where they are. After they got into the hot spring they started talking.  
"I can hardly believe we have the whole sacred jewel now. It seems like just yesterday we started our quest for the jewel shards." Kagome said.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sango said.  
"So what are you going to do after Naraku's defeated?" Kira asked.  
"Well, I'm probably going to go back home to my own time, but still come back to the Feudal Era to visit everyone of course. Although, InuYasha's going to be a full demon and will probably try to kill me if I go near him..." Kagome said sadly. Kira gave Jana a look that said, "See? This is why we had to steal the jewel."  
"I'm going to live with my brother somewhere after Naraku's gone." Sango said. "What about you two? What are you guys going to do after Naraku's gone?" Sango asked turning to Jana and Kira.   
"Well, umm, we're probably just going to go back to where we came from and just live the rest of our lives like normal I guess..." Jana said.  
"Where exactly do you guys come from? You look like your from Kagome's time." Sango stated.  
"Umm well..." Kira said trailing off and giving Jana a nervous look that said "help me out here"  
"Hey, it's getting pretty dark. We should be heading back now before the guys start to worry." Jana said.  
"What makes you think they'll worry?" Kira asked.  
"Hey, you saw the way Hiei blushed earlier today." Kagome said tauntingly.  
"Well I'm sure InuYasha is probably pacing around in circles back at camp waiting for you to come back." Kira shot back.  
"We really should be going." Sango said suddenly anxious to leave.  
"Whatsa matter, Sango? Can't stay away from your precious Miroku for so long?" Jana asked teasingly.  
"No, I really don't care about Miroku. I just think it's getting kind of late and we should be heading back." Sango said looking into the forest.  
"Whoa, hold up. Don't care about Miroku anymore? What's that about?" Kagome inquired.  
"Look, he's just too perverted. He hits on to many other girls. I just don't think it's good for me to be worrying about things like that all the time. Besides, it's not like we're going out or anything. Sango said rather coldly. Let's head back now." She said glancing at the forest again.  
"Why so anxious to get back?" Jana said wanting to stay in the hot spring longer now that the subject was off Kira and herself.  
"Let's just get going, ok?" Sango said.  
"Oh, alright." Kira said with a sigh.  
So the girls got out and dressed and started heading back to camp. When they were about halfway back Jana asked, "Where's Sango?"

"I don't know. Kagome said looking around. "She was with us when we left the hot spring."  
"Let's go back and look for her." Kira said and started retracing their steps.  
The girls were retracing their steps when they heard voices nearby. They walked closer and hid behind some bushes for a closer look. They were surprised to see Sango and...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
:drum roll:  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
:dramatic pause:  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I bet your getting tired of scrolling down aren't you?  
:gets hit with a shoe:  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
KURAMA!

DUN DUN DUN

"Where the HELL is that music coming from?" Jana said looking around.  
"I don't know. I've been wondering that since last chapter." Kira said with a shrug.  
"Shhh." Kagome said.  
"Sango, you know that after Naraku's been defeated I'll have to leave this time, and you." Kurama said softly.  
"I know." Sango said looking up at Kurama.  
"After this is all over, would you like to come back to my time with me?" Kurama asked.  
"Kurama...I-I... You know I'd like to, it's just that, I can't leave Kohaku..." Sango said trailing off.  
"He could come too. I'm almost done with school in my time. You could live with me after I move out. Kohaku could live with us too, and go to school in my time." Kurama said hopefully.  
" I don't know, Kurama. I'm sorry. I just don't know. I don't know if Kohaku would want to and your time is just so new and confusing and..." Sango said trailing off.  
"It's alright. I understand. I shouldn't have even thought of such a thing. Of course you'll want to stay here. With your brother...and the monk." Kurama said turning away.  
"No, Kurama it's not like that!" Sango said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh wow." Kira said making everyone snap back into reality.  
"We'd better get going if we don't want them to find us here." Kagome said. So the three of them headed back to camp.  
"What took you guys so long?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Hey, where's Sango?" Miroku asked looking around.  
"Umm..." Kagome said not wanting to tell them what they had seen in the woods.  
"She accidentally forgot her poison mask back at the hot spring so she went to go get it." Kira lied quickly.  
"Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Jana asked quickly changing the subject.  
"Oh they went to go get some more wood for the fire." Yusuke said.  
A few minutes later Sango returned to camp and said she was tired and was going to sleep before anyone could ask her any questions. Kurama and Hiei returned shortly after her and by the time they were back everyone was already asleep except for Jana who was pretending to be asleep. As she heard Hiei and Kurama returning thoughts of what she had seen in the woods came back to her. She was wondering what had happened between Sango and Kurama after they had left and how long their secret romance had been going on when she drifted off to sleep.

And that's where I'm ending it. I tried to make it as long as I could because there's only going to be one more chapter after this, maybe two and definitely an epilogue. You guys should also thank Jessica aka HieiLover177 for this update because I wasn't planning on updating this for awhile but she asked me too which motivated me to get off my lazy ass an update so remember to thank her if your glad I updated.  
_Thursday Addams_


	6. Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

AN: Well, this is going to be the last chapter of The Other Side. Yes, sad, I know. But, this will be the first fic ive ever finished AND i'll have more time to update my other fics. Yay! This one was probably my favorite one to write though. And I pretty much wrote it for Jessica, so Jandy, even though your only like 3 feet away from me and I couldve just walked over to you and told you this, this fic is dedicated to you.

to my reviewers:

HieiLover177: Ha. Your only three feet away from me but im making you waste your time reading this reviewer response thingy when I could just walk over there and talk to you...DO THE DRUNKEN MONKEY! lmao

EverD: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the fic!

Last Time:

A few minutes later Sango returned to camp and said she was tired and was going to sleep before anyone could ask her any questions. Kurama and Hiei returned shortly after her and by the time they were back everyone was already asleep except for Jana who was pretending to be asleep. As she heard Hiei and Kurama returning thoughts of what she had seen in the woods came back to her. She was wondering what had happened between Sango and Kurama after they had left and how long their secret romance had been going on when she drifted off to sleep.

Now:

Kira woke up and stretched. She looked at Jana's sleeping form and grinned evily. She knelt down next to Jana and shouted in her ear, "HEY FATASS! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Jana woke with a start as Kira laughed evily in the background.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRA! I AM NOT A FUCKING FATASS!" A very skinny Jana shouted as she started to chase after her best friend.

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Kira and Jana are just being their normal disruptive selves." Sango responded.

"So what else is new?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Good morning Sango, Kagome." Kurama said as he appeared out of nowhere. Kurama watched Jana and Kira as he sipped his cup of coffee and put his hands into the pockets of his purple bathrobe. How he got a purple bathrobe and a cup of coffee, we'll never know.

"Should we go wake everyone up?" Kagome asked while Kira and Jana continued to fight in the background.

"No, they'll all be awake soon because of those two." Sango said pointing to Kira and Jana.

So after everyone woke up and Jana and Kira calmed down everyone followed InuYasha as he sniffed out Naraku's scent.

"I smell the smelly smell of something that smells...smelly." InuYasha said sniffing the air. (A/N: I don't own Spongebob)

"Does that mean Naraku is nearby?" Miroku asked.

"No, it doesn't smell like Naraku." InuYasha said sniffing more. Everyone was silent for a moment until Yusuke burst out,

"Kuwabara! I told you not to eat those beans!" Kuwabara sweat dropped and everyone else anime fell.

I'm just going to cut to the chase because nothing really happened on the way to Naraku's castle aside from an instance where Kira and Jana tried to wash the spots off a cow because they thought it was dirt. (A/N: Thanks Jessica lmao)

Now InuYasha and everyone else stood at the door of what they believed to be Naraku's castle.

"Well, this is it." InuYasha said looking up at the castle and taking in everything.

"Yup. Let's go." Kira said ruining the moment and skipping happily into the castle. Everyone else followed her and just left InuYasha standing there mourning the loss of what could've been a very dramatic and emotional moment.

"Hey Naraku, come out come out where ever you are!" Kuwabara shouted. Nothing happened. No one responded.

"Hey! We're talking to you you dumb spider!" Yusuke shouted annoyedly. Still no answer.

Jana cupped her hands around her mouth and did her best pig call. Suddenly Naraku appeared.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku!" He laughed evily.

"Naraku! We've come to fight you!" InuYasha said while pulling out his Tetsaiga.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Naraku replied annoyed and started laughing again. Five minutes later Naraku was still kukukuing his ass off and Jana was starting to get annoyed.

"Can't someone just stab him already?" She asked annoyedly.

"No, it's not honorable to strike your opponent when they aren't ready." Hiei responded.

"Well, it's pretty fucking annoying to make your guests listen to you laugh evily minute after minute." Jana replied.

"Kagome, throw me the jewel!" InuYasha said when Naraku was almost done laughing.

"Now?" Kira whispered to Jana.

"Now." Jana said with a nod. Kira slowly removed the jewel from her pack and handed it to Jana. Jana took it, closed her eyes, and thought "I wish everyone's wish would come true." The jewel glowed brightly and suddenly Kira and Jana could feel themselves changing.

Kira had become a fire ice kitsune demon. She had pointed ears like Sesshomaru's and 8 cute tails with ice blue bases and blood red tips. Her claws grew longer and were painted a nice pitch black color with ice blue specs on it. Her fangs grew longer and she had a pair of earings the shape of kitsunes on her ears. Her clothes had changed to a nice ice blue tight tank top with a black and red dragon the wrapped aroud her and rested its head on her left shoulder and the tail on the right and black baggy cargo pants with an ice blue kitsune on it. Kira's hair had ice blue, blood red, and lavender streaks in it. (A/N: Yes, I stole this demon from from HieiLover177s fic Living Through The Forbidden Alone or Not but she said I could so there p)

Jana had become a dark ice demon. Her brownish blonde hair had changed to long waste-length ice blue hair. Her brown eyes were now orbs of silver and her skin had become pale. Her ears had become poinhted like elf ears and her finger nails were painted black. She was wearing a long blue skirt that was the color of her hair, a blue belly shirt, blue high healed shoes, and around her ankle was a black ankle bracelet.

Some of the others had changed too. InuYasha was now in full demon form, but he was able to control himself. Kagome's arrows were now a firey red and when they were shot a bright flame appeared on the end of them. Kohaku now stood next to Sango and was giving her a hug. Then, a little to the left of where everyone was standing, Kikyo's lifeless form lay on the ground.

"Well who's wish was that? A now demon Jana asked looking at her best friend.

"Wasn't mine. I wished to become a demon remembered?" Kira said with a shrug.

"Guilty." Shippo said timidly. Everyone stared at him in awe. "She just seemed to be getting in the way of Kagome and InuYasha's relationaship and it was making poor Kagome so sad. And I always kinda hated that fucking bitch." Shippo admitted quietly receiving more stares. (A/N: Yes, I am a Kikyo hater. She can be ok sometimes but I find her really annoying for the most part.)

"Well, should we get on with the battle then?" Kurama said breaking the silence and pulling the rose out of his hair and turning it into his rosewhip. Naraku was just watching them all with an amused expression on his face. Suddenly, a cold blast of air filled the room and Kagura appeared on her feather. She landed next to Jana and gave Naraku a cold glare indicating that she was going to help InuYasha, not him. Just when everyone was about to start fighting again Ah-Un burst through the door with Sesshomaru riding it.

So after five long hours of battle and several pointless delays and people getting carried away with their evil laughter, Naraku was finally almost dead. Everyone was extremely weak and tired from battle and it seemed as though no one could muster the strength to strike Naraku one last time and kill him. It also seemed that Naraku could not muster the strength to strike everyone one last time and finish them off. When all hope of a winner of this epic battle seemed lost a cute innocent little butterfly fly in through a window and landed on Naraku. The strain of being so weak from battle and supporting the weight of an almost weightless butterfly was to much for poor Naraku's heart and he keeled over and died right then and there. Everyone stood there for a moment, taking in the shock that after all this it was a butterfly that killed Naraku.

"Holy crap! That things a killer butterfly!" Kuwabara shouted. The butterfly flew closer to Kuwabara and landed on his pastry-shaped hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuwabara screamed running and flailing his arms in hopes to shake off the "killer butterfly". Jana and Kira found this to be hilarious and burst out laughing. Suddenly they morphed back into their human forms and their strength was gone. The two of them passed out into a coma and then, moments later, they were dead.

"Kira, no." Hiei whispered quietly looking at Kira's lifeless form.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted at the back of the dog demon who was now preparing to leave.

"What is it?" The lord of the western lands asked annoyedly.

"Can't you use the Tensaiga to bring our friend's back?" Kagome asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"Because we'll give you the Tetsaiga if you do." Sango said.

"What?" Everyone burst out in unison looking at Sango.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said unsheathing his Tensaiga and walking over to Kira and Jana's lifeless forms. While he was reviving them Sango reached into Jana's backpack and pulled out what looked to be a toy Tetsaiga. It was about three sizes to small to be the real one, and it was obviously made of plastic, but Sango hoped that Sesshomaru would overlook this fact. She handed the fake sword to InuYasha and he nodded. After Sesshomaru had revived our heroes he took the fake Tetsaiga and left without a word.

Just as Kira and Jana were getting up fourteen year old Jana Moleman awoke with a start and brushed her long brownish blonde hair out of her eyes. "Man, that was some dream." She muttered tiredly. "I'll have to tell Kira about it when she comes over tonight for our Yu Yu Hakusho InuYasha night. But by the time Kira came over the dream was far from Jana's mind. She and Kira were sitting on her bed and watching InuYasha when Kira suddenly said,

"Hey Jana, I have an idea!" There was a mischvieous glint in her eye and she was looking at the tv.

And that is the end of The Other Side. Sadly, I won't be making a sequel, but there will be an epilogue which I will probably write and post later today. Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Thursday Addams


	7. epilogue

The Other Side: The Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time this fic I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Wal-Mart

So as you have probably already guessed Kira's idea was to jump into the tv and the whole adventure happened all over again except it wasn't a dream that time. Kira and Jana were now sixteen years old and working at their first job, Wal-mart. A customer walked in through the door and Kira, being the helpful kind of person that she is, went up to them and said,  
"HI, welcome to Wal-mart! How may I help you?"

"Oh, I don't need help. Thank you anyway though." The customer said.

"Welcome to Wal-mart. How may I help you?" Kira repeated.

"I don't need help. Really." The customer asid again.

"HI WELCOME TO WAL-MART. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" Kira shouted at the customer.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" The customer said and started to run away.

"But I must help the customers!" Kira shouted running after the customer.

Meanwhile, Jana was having some fun of her own. She was helping the customers shop by placing random items that she th ought fit together into their empty carts. Items such as a large pickle and a jar of vaseline. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the doors of Wal-Mart to bring Kira and Jana the latest news of their friends. With them they had brought Hiei who had very reluctantly agreed to come along. They spotted Jana first and ran up to her. She greeted them warmly.

"So what's up with everyone?" Jana asked.

"Well, Kurama moved into his new apartment today. He starts college in a week." Yusuke said.

"Wow! That's great! What about him and Sango?" Jana asked remembering what she had seen that night after they had gotten back from the hot springs.

"He got Sango and Kohaku to come live with him in his apartment." Kuwabara said.

"Well what about you, shorty? Lookin for Kira?" Jana asked with a smirk.

"Hn." Came Hiei's reply. Jana took this as a yes.

"She was off chasing some poor customer the last time I saw her." She said. Hiei said nothing but walked away to try and find Kira and perhaps help her torment this customer.

"So what about you guys? What have you been up to?" Jana asked.

"Oh, not much. Just causin some trouble, pissin Keiko off, you know, the usual." Yusuke said casually. At this moment Kagome walked into Wal-Mart dressed into normal modern time looking clothes. She walked up to Jana a gave her a friendly hug.

"So how have you been, Jana?" Kagome asked.

"Great, thanks. How's everyone in your time?" Jana responded

"Well, Sesshomaru and Kagura are married now, Shippo and Rin have become best friends, Miroku is still perverted as usual, Kaede and Totosai have fallen in love, and TotoSai's cow and Ah-Uhn have mated and now they have these mutant dragon cow babies." Kagome finished with stopping once.

"Wow..." Jana said trying to take in everything, mostly the mutant dragon cow babies.

"Oooooooh that reminds me!" Yusuke said suddenly.

"What?" Kira asked randomly appearing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Kuwabara.

"Koenma and George, his blue orge, are love." Yusuke said simply.

"Wow. Not even I saw that one coming." Kira said. So everyone's lives went well after Kira and Jana's adventures. Kira and Jana continued to work at Wal-Mart for the rest of their lives, Yusuke and Keiko got married, so did Yukina and Kuwabara, and Kira and Hiei. Jana however, become and old spinster who's only companions, aside from Kira, were a whole bunch of cats that she had all named Kirara.

The end 


End file.
